


What You Want

by turtlegirl5



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Modern AU, Prom, Slaine Troyard and Asseylum Vers Allusia - Freeform, Slaine x Asseylum, aldnoah.zero - Freeform, surease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegirl5/pseuds/turtlegirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shots into Slaine and Asseylum's relationship, starting in high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written; I got the initial idea one day while my best friend was doing a zombie makeup thing on me. Honestly, this is the first thing I've ever finished writing, so please don't expect much. (SureAse is one of my OTPs.)

     "Does this feel weird?" Asseylum asked.

     "A little." Slaine murmured, unable to wrinkle his forehead through the two coats of latex she'd just applied. 

     "I hope it turns out well." She said excitedly, moving on to his cheek. Slaine opened one eye to see her face dazzling with anticipation as she spread the thick, plastic-like substance on the side of his face. 

     "Yeah, me too." He mused, more out of a wish to see her latest project come to life than a desire to pull off stage makeup. It wasn't the first time he'd been coerced into doing this. Usually whenever she got an idea, he was the first person she'd call. At least twice a month he'd pick up the phone and her voice would be on the other end, tinged with excitement at the thought of yet another fantastic costume. Slaine would then drive half a mile over to Asseylum's estate, where he'd be the model for anything from wild animals to fairy tale figures, under the solemn vow that no pictures she took would ever be made public.

     This time, however, it was Halloween. Every year, Asseylum's grandfather hosted a lavish party, and every year, their mansion was filled with the most boring, important adults in the tackiest costumes imaginable. Slaine's father had been on the guest list ever since they moved to the city seven years ago, which meant he had always been dragged along to wait with all the other important people's kids until someone was assigned to go and take them trick-or-treating. Last year, Slaine and Asseylum sneaked up to her room instead with as much food and soda as they could carry and spent the evening watching scary movies. He didn't mind when the killer suddenly popped up onscreen, making Asseylum bury her head into his chest in fear. He especially didn't mind when she fell asleep on his shoulder, her soft hair trickling onto both their costumes. That was his favorite Halloween. 

     Unfortunately, this year was going to be different. Asseylum's grandfather was letting her invite friends from their school. It would no longer just be the two of them in her room, but a whole slew of people he barely knew, at least one of whom he heavily disliked. But, in an effort to keep his best friend's party running smoothly, he'd grit his teeth and get through the night somehow. Alcohol would probably have a lot to do with it.

     "Alright, I think that's enough latex. I'll start adding the zombie makeup." She declared, capping the bottle and picking up a clean sponge. Slaine cringed at the coldness of the new gray paint, but his face was too stiff to move much. 

     It took nearly 45 minutes before they could start putting on the costumes themselves. They were both going as prom-themed zombies (or "prombies" as her sister had teased), and had spent a good-sized chunk of the afternoon tearing up old formal wear. Asseylum's dress was once long and white, studded with tiny, shimmering gold beads, but now diagonally cut into jagged bits and stained mostly red. Slaine's dark blue suit was in a similar condition: one arm yanked entirely off, the jacket and pants in tatters, and most of the costume covered in crimson paint. Asseylum stepped into her closet to change, while Slaine got dressed in her bathroom across the hall. When at last all was said and done, They put away her makeup and flopped side by side on her bed. 

     "So, uh... the party should be fun." She said hopefully. Slaine could tell she was hesitant, though.

     "Yeah, I guess." 

     "I invited Harklight, by the way."

     "Oh, that's good." He said, relieved. At least he'd have one other friend here tonight. A few more moments of awkward silence passed before he decided he should start bringing up the food. 

     "Slaine, it's my party," she said, following him out the door. "I can help, too"

     "Oh, okay." He said. The two of them made their way down the elegant, winding staircase to the floor below. Slaine's father was a doctor, so they weren't exactly short on money, but nothing in their house was as fancy as the stuff the Vers family put in their estate. Asseylum's room alone was at least the size of an average garage, carpeted in thick, fluffy white shag, her giant canopy bed tucked into a corner of the gleaming white walls. Most of her house was decorated in very modern fashion: white leather couches and sleek black coffee tables surrounded an immense flat-screen TV in one room. On the third floor sat an extensive library, just above his best friend's room, completely white in carpeting and wallpaper, but with entirely black furniture. Also on the third floor were the guest room, two bathrooms, an art studio, and an arcade, where they spent most of their time off. She could kick his ass at Mario Kart from the beginning, but whenever she first won any FPS games, it was because he let her. She'd gotten better over the years, obviously, and games had become a lot more fair, but he was lying if he said he didn't still win a majority of the time. 

     In her comparatively tiny kitchen, the cook had already laid out hors d'oeuvres for Asseylum's guests. Carrying two platters each at a time, it only took one trip to schlep everything up to the arcade room where Asseylum's party was being held. Since she would stand in a lot less trouble if caught pilfering the liquor cabinet, Asseylum sneaked off to do so, leaving Slaine to carry the heavy punch bowl up two flights of stairs, where Asseylum then added liberal amounts of stolen vodka.

     When preparations had finished, they waited for the rest of her guests. The party wasn't supposed to start for another ten minutes, at least.

     "Do you want to play?" She asked, gesturing at the pool table. 

     "Sure!" He said eagerly. Even through the layers of grayish-green makeup coating her face, her smile was dazzling. Slaine handed her a cue and racked the table.  

     "Would you like to go first?" He asked. Asseylum shook her head politely. 

     "No, you usually do a better job breaking." 

He shrugged and aimed for the tip of the triangle. Just as Asseylum had predicted, the balls broke up nicely, spreading around the table. Whenever she tried to break, a couple of the outside ones would move, but the triangle would keep too much of its shape. He kept reminding her that she just needed practice, since her parents had only gotten the table maybe a month ago, but she just shook her head and insisted he break instead. 

     Asseylum lined up her shot and just barely nudged the cue ball in the right direction. Figuring she would notice if he let her win this time, Slaine sunk the red five ball. 

     "Alright, I'm colors." 

     "Mkay." She tried again, this time managing to hit a striped ball, but it simply ricocheted off the side of the table rather than falling into a pocket. Asseylum grunted in frustration. On her next turn, she asked Slaine to help. 

     "O-okay." His heart started pounding in his chest. He stood just behind her and placed a hand over each of hers. "So... just line up your shot, like this..." He was standing so close. The strawberry scent of her hair was intoxicating, and he struggled to concentrate on the pool game. He guided her hands accordingly, drawing back her right arm back for the shot. "Just put a little more force behind it."

     "Okay." Asseylum whispered. Slaine wondered why her voice was so soft. 

     They took the shot, sinking a striped green ball into the corner pocket. 

     "Yes!" She cheered, straightening up and pumping her fist in the air. Slaine smiled admiringly at her exuberance. 

     The blaring sound of a car horn broke through their moment. He looked out of the window and, sure enough, a beat-up, bright orange BMW was parked on the curb across Asseylum's driveway. Even the sight of his damn car made a pit of anger flare up in his stomach. A woman with long, black hair, looking to be somewhere in her early twenties, was the first to get out. 

     "'Nao, that's the last time Calm gets to drive us." She announced to someone in the passenger seat. 

     "Yuki, it's my car." A voice replied stoically. “Besides, I can't drive it any more.”

     “Well you can at least let me drive.”

     “Don’t you have your own car?”

Their conversation continued even as everyone walked to the house, but the closed window blocked anything distinguishable. Aside from the woman, in a rather impressive cyborg costume, Slaine could see a girl with light brown hair as Venus, another girl with short, black hair in a witch's costume, a red headed guy as a vampire, and a brunet he recognized with a sinking feeling of hatred as Inaho Kaizuka, dressed like a pirate. Slaine hadn't really expected him to wear a costume at all. He seemed to lack what scientists and experts called "a sense of humor." He’d nearly been expelled last year because of that asshole. Had it not been for Asseylum, he would have. She somehow managed to convince their ex-military principal to let him off the hook. It couldn’t have been easy; Inaho had a black eye for months after their fight, while Slaine walked away with barely a scratch. He’d even elbowed Mr. Saazbaum in the face when he tried separating them. It was a mess, to say the least. 

     “Asseylum, your friends are here.” Lemrina announced.

     “Thank you.” Asseylum tucked a strand of cornsilk hair nervously behind her ear. 

     Slaine turned away and scowled. Did she  _ still  _ like that asshole? Even after what happened last year? He sighed slightly.

_ I just need to get through tonight. _ He reminded himself.  _ I’m not going to ruin Asseylum’s party just because  _ he _ decided to show up. _

     Within minutes, everyone but the woman had made their way to the arcade room. He assumed she was one of the downstairs guests. 

     “Hey, Asseylum!” The light-haired brunette girl chirped. 

     “Hi, Nina, it’s great to see you!” She responded. The girls gave each other a brief, one-armed hug. “Inko, hey!” She greeted the girl dressed as a witch. 

     “Hi, ‘Seylum. What’s up?” 

     “Not much. I’m really excited my parents let me throw a party this year, though!”

     “I know, me too! Thank you for inviting us.”

     “Of course!” 

     Slaine excused himself to pour a drink while Asseylum chatted idly with her guests. He took a draft and immediately grimaced at the overwhelming tang of alcohol. Looking up, he saw Inaho eyeing him coldly and glared back. 

_ Harklight had better get here soon. _ He prayed. 

     About five minutes later, he did arrive, dressed as a wolf. 

     “Nice costume.” Slaine chuckled.

     “Ah, they were out of anything good at the store.” Music was thumping from the stereo already, thankfully low enough to hold conversation. “How’s the party going?”

     Slaine shrugged. “It’s alright, I guess. I’m glad you’re here, though. I don’t really know any of Asseylum’s other friends.”

     “Not to mention, that Kaizuka guy's kind of a dick.”

     “You’re not wrong. I think she still likes him, though.”

     “Bitter?”

     “Look, I’m just saying she could do better, is all. That guy’s a total douche. Seriously, I think they took out the part of his brain that lets you have actual human emotions at birth.” 

     “I’m not saying he isn’t a prick, I’m saying you’re a little jealous you think she likes him.”

     “Whatever.” Slaine took a large gulp of punch, attempting to end the conversation. 

     The door opened, and a girl with short, dark red hair entered in a black leotard and cat ears. She turned and shut the door, a black tail swinging behind her. 

     “Hey, Rayet!” Nina called, motioning over her friend. 

     “Asseylum, is anyone else coming?” Calm asked. She shook her head.

     “Nope, this is everyone. I like your costume, Rayet.”

     “Thanks.” The girl muttered simply, helping herself to a drink. “My dad didn’t have a chance to take me shopping, so this was sort of last-minute.” 

     “It looks cute!” Inko insisted. 

     “Thanks.” She repeated somewhat awkwardly, and took a sip from her cup. 

     “Alright!” Calm said, clapping his hands together. “So what are we gonna do tonight?”

     “Mostly drinking games, but if anyone wants to play something in the arcade, they’re welcome to.” Asseylum replied. 

     “What’re we starting with?” He asked eagerly.” 

     “Hmm…” She hummed, wondering where to begin. 

     “How about Circle of Death?” Lemrina suggested.

     “What’s that?” Harklight asked suspiciously.

     “It’s like a drinking game with cards. I’ve always wanted to try it.” She answered excitedly. 

     “I can explain the rules as we go.” Slaine offered. It was a pretty good way to get hammered, and he’d planned on doing that tonight, anyways. 

     “Okay.” Asseylum agreed. “Everyone good with that?” 

     There was a round of nodding, and Slaine fetched a deck of cards from the game shelf above her pool table. Everyone arranged themselves in a circle, as instructed. Since they lacked anything adequate enough to serve as the King’s Cup, he simply put four cups of punch in the center. Lemrina shuffled the cards, then handed them to Slaine for him to put on the ground. 

      “Alright, are we going clockwise or counterclockwise?” He asked the group.

      “I thought you knew this game.” Inaho mumbled in his usual curt, monotonous tone.

      “I do. This part’s optional.” Slaine spat back. 

      “Whatever.” He sighed. 

     Slaine huffed and clenched his fists. What he wouldn’t give to royally smack him upside the head.

     “Let’s go clockwise.” Inko suggested. 

     “Alright, I’ll go first.” Slaine said, reaching to draw a card.

     “Hey, wait! That means I’m going last!” Lemrina objected.

     “Oh, right. Sorry, I didn’t think about that. You go first, then.” Slaine apologized, handing his card up to her. 

     She turned it over, revealing a 3.

     “Threes mean you take that many drinks.” 

     Lemrina nodded and did just that. 

     Slaine pulled up another card: the first king. Those didn’t do much until the last one was drawn, so Asseylum went next, getting an 8. 

     “Now you have to choose a mate, and you both drink together for the rest of the game.” He explained. She considered her prospects for a moment. Slaine assumed she would pick someone like Inko or Nina, but was surprised when she chose him as her partner instead. 

     Next was Inaho, with a five. Great. That asshole got to make up a rule now. 

     “Okay. I decide that… every time another king is drawn, except for the last one, somebody has to do a dare given by whoever drew it.” He declared after a moment’s consideration. Inko drew a four, which meant she got to give out two drinks and had to take two herself. She assigned one to Inaho and one to Asseylum, meaning Slaine had to drink as well. 

_ Well played. _ He thought to himself. 

     Nina pulled up the next king, and as Inaho had decreed, someone was forced to do a dare. The only rule was, to ensure the party was allowed to continue, none were to take place downstairs. She selected Calm, and dared him to juggle three billiard balls for as long as he could keep them in the air. He scooped up the heavy plastic balls, tossed them in the air, and was cracked in the head with a falling one almost immediately. 

     As he returned to his seat, rubbing his head, Nina apologized through her giggles, admitting that it wasn’t the best thought-out dare. He turned over the queen card in response, and grinned mischievously at Nina when Slaine told him what it did. She, Inko, Rayet, Lemrina, Asseylum, and Slaine by extension, all had to drink. Harklight pulled out a four, assigning drinks to Asseylum and Slaine each, making them both drink in response to the other before taking his own. Rayet was the last to go, drawing a ten. 

     “So now you have to come up with a category--” Slaine began.

     “I know how to play.” She cut him off rudely. “I come up with a category, then we go around the circle, and everyone says something that belongs in that category. Whoever can’t, drinks. I choose…” She considered for a moment before deciding on “dogs.” 

     “Dachshund. Lemrina declared.

     “Dalmatian.” Said Slaine. 

     “Puppy! Wait, would that fit?” 

     Rayet nodded. 

     “German shepard.” 

     “Golden retriever.”

     “Black lab.”

     “Uh…” Calm stalled. 

     “Drink.” Rayet commanded. Calm swore, but grinned and obeyed, anyways. 

The game continued for a while, Asseylum drawing another 8, and binding Inko to her and Slaine’s in-game pact, meaning when she drew a three her next turn, they were all screwed. Nina drew yet another king, this time daring Inko to kiss Inaho on the cheek. She blushed furiously, but leaned over and hurriedly gave him a peck before returning to a much stiffer position, hands clasped firmly over her knees and looking determinedly at the floor. Slaine drew the next five, and decreed that every person who forgot to use their left hand to drink had to drain their cup. Asseylum’s nine began “rhyme time” where she had to say a word, and the first person who couldn’t think of a rhyming word had to drink. 

     “Purple!” She shouted gleefully, making Inaho take a gulp. Clearly, she was already starting to feel the effects. Slaine was, as well. Inaho’s jack didn’t help matters, as all the men around the circle had to drink, Asseylum and Inko included. Harklight drew the next five, and announced that everyone now had to do three jumping jacks whenever their cup was emptied. Nina picked Calm to be her mate when her 8 was drawn. She paid for her move when Rayet drew a 2, and selected him and Asseylum to drink, effectively hitting five people in one fell swoop. It also meant a double whammy when Lemrina pulled another jack. Asseylum drew the final rule card, and added a requirement that everyone who drank as a penalty had to empty half their cup. After Nina and Calm’s consecutive waterfall cards, everyone in the room was feeling sufficiently wasted. When Rayet pulled the final king and chugged all four center cups, there was a feeling of intense, giggly relief all around. 

     “What should we do next?” Nina asked. 

     “How about truth or dare?” Inaho suggested after a few seconds. 

     “Alright, but the same dare rules apply as before.” Asseylum agreed. 

     “Does that mean we can use any room on this floor?” Harklight interjected. 

     “I suppose.” 

     Slaine wasn’t sure he liked the grin that spread across his face. Everyone straightened themselves out and decided that since Rayet had finished the last game, she should go first this time. 

     “Alright, then. Inko, truth or dare?” 

     “Dare.” She answered proudly. 

     “I dare you to sit on Inaho’s lap for the rest of the game.”

     Inko went deep scarlet at that. Even Inaho’s ears turned pink, making Rayet drunkenly cackle. “Okay, okay, maybe that was a bit much. I dare you to… sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. ‘S that better?” 

     Inko’s blush faded and she warblingly complied. Since they were going counterclockwise this time, Harklight was next. 

     “Slaine.” He picked, to no one’s surprise.

     Figuring he could guess the question, and knowing there was no way in hell he’d answer it, he chose dare. 

     “I dare you and Asseylum to spend five minutes alone on the balcony.”

     “Seriously?”

     “Hey, it could be worse!” He said, holding up his hands. 

     Slaine gritted his teeth.  _ That’s hardly a good defense. _ Whatever. They’d chat for a little while and be done with it. Not a big deal, really. 

     Asseylum rose from the floor with him and lead the way to the library. He smiled to himself when they arrived, recalling all the summers they sat in there, a cool breeze flowing in through the open balcony door, music trickling from the computer stereo. They would sit side by side on the white leather loveseat, talking about whatever they wanted to. When school started up again, he would spend almost every evening with her there, doing homework and watching her draw. Even when they were still in middle school, Slaine had enjoyed the peacefulness of those quiet afternoons, broken only when her sister would rap sharply on the door and ask if Slaine were staying for dinner (which he almost always did). 

     She swiftly opened the glass doors and walked onto the concrete floor outside with him at her heels. Sometime during the Circle of Death, her makeup had become enough of a nuisance for her to wash off in the bathroom. He had followed suit not long after, but elected to keep the latex on his exposed arm a bit longer on the grounds that it fucking hurt to pull off of hair. Still, he admired the gaping, fake wounds she’d made. Even bathed in dim moonlight, they looked realistic. 

     “So…” He began, not really sure what to say. 

     “How are you enjoying the party?” She asked.

     “It’s better than I expected it would be.” He chuckled, leaning on the metal rail.

     “Well, I’m glad you’re having fun.” Was it his imagination, or did she sound almost bitter?

     “Are  _ you _ having fun?” He inquired.

     “Yeah, I am…” She mumbled. “It’s just… ugh- boys are so stupid!” She suddenly howled in disgust. 

     “What?” He asked, taken aback by her outburst. 

     “You are! All of you! For god’s sake, can’t any of you tell when someone  _ likes  _ you?” 

     “Wh- I  _ know _ your sister likes me! I just like someone else, is all.”  _ Shit. _ She wasn’t supposed to know that part. 

     “Not, Lemrina, you dummy!”

     “Then who?”

     “Ugh!” She grunted again, twirling to face the library wall and stomping her foot with frustration. 

     “Asseylum, what are you talking about?” He was honestly confused. At any rate, it didn’t matter if one of her friends liked him. For the last two years, he had been utterly and completely infatuated only with her. 

     Moonlight bounced off her golden hair, making it sparkle as it shifted in the sudden breeze. She shivered, hugging herself to keep warm. Almost without thinking, he slid off his tattered jacket and wrapped it around her. The left arm was still missing, but she pulled it snug around her anyways. He ached to put his arms around her and keep her warm. He wanted to face her, draw her close and hold her, but he didn’t dare. He didn’t have the right to. Besides, she had eyes for someone who almost killed her last year. Even if it was “just an accident”, it was unforgivable. He should have damn well watched where he was driving. 

     Slaine could still remember it clearly: the worst night of his life. They’d gone to homecoming (as friends) and were on their way back when Inaho’s ugly orange BMW came barreling straight into the passenger seat of Slaine’s car. He was pulled out of the wreckage with only minor bruises, and Inaho had broken his arm, but Asseylum… god, there was so much blood. When the paramedics came, they weren’t even sure she'd make it. Inaho was apologizing profusely as they carted him away, displaying emotion for perhaps the first time in his life, but none of that mattered. Slaine was still in shock, sitting in Asseylum’s ambulance as two emergency doctors desperately tried to keep her alive. The only time he'd shown an inkling of belief to any sort of deity was that night, as he ran through the litany, praying to each and every one that she'd make it. He stayed at her bedside all night, listening to the cold beeping of her heart monitor. As much as the noise dug into him, he dreaded the fact that it might stop. Gripping her hand tightly, Slaine pleaded for her to wake up, hot tears streaming down his face. He'd sell his soul just to hear her voice again… just to hear her say his name. Over the next few days, a handful of visitors came by. The little girl she babysat, Eddelruitto, was distraught when she saw what had happened. She was just ten years old at the time, and ended up visiting nearly half as often as Slaine did. Lemrina only saw her comatose sister once. He was amazed he’d managed to keep his composure long enough to be pleasant to anyone he saw in that time.

     When she finally was woke up, it was as if everything good in his life was finally rushing back. She was awake. She was alive. Asseylum would be okay. It was a mantra he kept repeating every time he was sent home for the night.  _ She would be okay.  _ In January, a month after she came back to school, Slaine and Inaho met again for the first time since he mistakenly tried seeing her in the hospital. Just like last time, insults were hurled and threats were made. Only instead of Inaho leaving the place he wasn't welcome, he stayed. He fought back. Then Slaine said something that made Inaho throw a punch, and all hell broke loose. It took two police officers to break up the fight after Mr. Saazbaum’s failed attempt. Both boys were very nearly expelled. He would never know how Asseylum managed to resolve the whole thing; Principal Magbaredge was livid. 

     “Slaine?” Asseylum murmured, breaking him out if his reverie.

     “What is it?” He asked gently. 

     “Who… who do you like?”

     “W-what?”

     “Just now… you said you liked someone. Who is it?” She was still looking down, fiddling with her waist-length, silky hair.

     “I… it doesn't matter.” He mumbled. Crap, he knew he shouldn't have let that slide.

     “Tell me.” She commanded. 

     “I  _ can't _ !” He said in a pained voice. 

     “Why not? We tell each other everything.” She paused for a moment, then a faint blush dusted her cheeks. “I'll tell you who I like.”

     “I already know who you like!” Slaine burst out with. “You like Inaho! Even after everything that happened,  you still like him! Believe me, I noticed.” He ended bitterly.

Asseylum made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. 

     “No, I don't.”

     “What?”

     “I don't like him anymore.” 

     “But…”

     “That was last year, Slaine! Things have changed! Besides, Inko likes him. I'm not about to go after a guy my friend likes! I've moved on. _You_ clearly haven't.”

     “What does that mean?”

     “It means you're still hung up on something that happened a year ago!” 

     “ _ He almost killed you! _ ”

     “It was an accident!”

     “I don't care! You almost died! Do you have any idea what it was like in that hospital, waiting for you to wake up? I thought I would go crazy! You were in a  _ coma _ , Asseylum! So don't try to excuse him just because ‘it was an accident’. I hated him before he crashed his stupid car, but I almost lost you because of him! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't wake up.” Some hazy part of his brain had been telling him to shut up since he started talking, because drunk people rarely say smart things, and he wished he had listened to it before bursting out with, "I love you!" 

     “Slaine…” 

Fuck, he should have shut up long ago. 

     “I'm sorry.” 

     “For what?”

     “I… I shouldn't have said that.” He berated himself for being so open . He didn't have a chance with her; he didn't _deserve_ her. 

     “Slaine…” She turned to face him, even though his gaze was lowered in embarrassment . She repeated his name, this time placing a hand on his arm. He raised his head and found himself staring into her eyes. Her beautiful turquoise eyes. 

She moved the other hand to his upper arm as well, his ragged coat clinging to her shoulders. There were no words this time. Nothing to get in the way. Just her face tilting upwards, and him leaning down to close the gap. 

     He could say their first kiss felt like fireworks, like it was wild and blazing, but that wasn't true. There wasn't quite the fire and passion that they'd feel in the coming years just yet. In that moment, in that golden moment, with one hand in the small of her back, another laced through her hair, the intoxicating scent of her strawberry shampoo enveloping him... it just felt right. 


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine and Asseylum attend their first formal dance as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set exactly seven months after the last chapter, and it is fluffier than a kitten in a pile of marshmallows, so enjoy. (Disclaimer: there is no smut, despite what the title may suggest.)

        Slaine took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

_         Please let this go well. _ He prayed, nervously straightening his tie. It was the first time they’d ever gone to a formal dance as boyfriend and girlfriend, and he wanted it to go well.

        Within moments, he heard footsteps approaching the door. Asseylum opened it, her face glowing with anticipation. Slaine took a moment to savor just how beautiful she looked: her long, golden hair twisted up into a bun, a single tendril purposely left hanging and curled against her cheek. Her long white dress was elegant and floaty, not unlike something a princess would wear. 

        “Hi,” She breathed, clearly just as nervous as he was, but equally excited. She reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before stopping herself. 

        “Hey. Wow, you look beautiful.” His heart fluttered in his chest. 

        “Thanks, you look really handsome.” She beamed, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaving the flowing ends of her sleeves to trail behind. Lately, her new favorite thing to do had been playing with his hair. He grinned from ear to ear and let his hands clasp behind her waist. 

_         Seven months. _ He thought. They’d been dating for  _ seven months _ . It really didn’t seem like that long to him. 

        She braced her wrists against his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled against her lips, holding her closer. It was nearly half a minute before she suggested they leave. He opened the passenger door for her before getting in, himself. 

        “Oh! I almost forgot.” He handed her a corsage-- white and light blue, to match her dress.

        “Aww, thank you!” She gushed, opening the box and slipping it onto her wrist. “It’s lovely.” She said, and kissed him on the cheek. 

        The sun was just beginning to set when he pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. He offered her his hand, and she held it as if it were a prize until they were seated.

        “I can’t wait for tonight.” She reached across the table to hold his hands once more.

        “Me either.” He leaned over to kiss her, breaking away hurriedly when the waitress came back to take their drink orders. 

        They chatted idly for a little while as they waited for their sodas: about how school was going, and what their families were up to. Hers wouldn’t be back until Monday-- the day after tomorrow-- so Slaine was spending the night after prom. They ordered dinner and continued talking, Asseylum occasionally tapping his foot with hers, and him nudging back. 

        Even throughout the meal itself, they continued talking. She was telling him about what she and her friends had done yesterday in preparation; how Rayet did nothing but make snarky comments all day, but she still ended up getting her nails done with the rest of them, and he told her about Ms. Femmianne’s latest rant during science class. She wasn’t a particularly enthusiastic teacher, but she still found the energy to completely go off on angry monologues for minutes on end, only to be cut off by the bell. 

        When they eventually left, the sky was tinged a deep, fiery orange. Golden clouds hovered about the horizon, almost the same color as Asseylum’s hair. He slipped an arm around her waist as they stood there, just savoring the moment. She leaned her head on his shoulder in return, one hand on his chest, the other clinging to his side. The gentle glow of the sunset played across her  hair, turning it the color of honey. He tilted his head down ever so slightly to kiss the top of hers.

_          Not yet, _ he told himself.  _ You can tell her tonight. Now’s too soon.  _ He hugged her tightly with both arms. The words had been running circles in his head for years. He was certain she already knew; it was in his every touch and gesture. Every time he spoke, every time he looked at her, he tried to convey what he was too scared to tell her outright. 

“We should probably get going.” She sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. 

        “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He let go of her reluctantly, only to take her hand a second later and lead her to the car. She pulled her phone out of the tiny white handbag she was carrying and hooked it up to Slaine’s audio player. 

        “Hmm…” She hummed, scrolling through songs. She tapped the screen, and “Thunder Clatter” by Wild Cub began playing. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped in hers as he drove. 

        It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes to get to the convention center where prom was being held. Once again, he opened the door for her, this time offering an arm. She slipped hers through the bend of his elbow and walked with him to the entrance. There, they produced their tickets and student IDs before being allowed to proceed down the long red carpet into the ballroom. Tables and chairs were set up at one end, opposite of the stereo system already blaring “Harlem” by New Politics. The dance floor itself was blazing with neon lights flashing in repetitive, but intricate, patterns projected everywhere. The first song ended, fading into “Paris” by Magic Man. Slaine had a feeling they’d be doing dance-y songs until long after it was dark. He and Asseylum grabbed a table by the window, somehow not yet taken by the handful of attendees already present. 

        Down the hall, prom pictures were being taken. They elected to go there first, before either of them became too disheveled. 

        Asseylum’s friends had arrived by the time they returned, so he wandered over to talk with Harklight for a bit. The sky was getting dark, and with it came a handful of popular songs even faster than the others. She was with Inko and Nina on the dance floor, hair already starting to escape the bun so carefully tied on top of her head. Slaine had gotten punch for the both of them when she came over, red-faced and exhausted, and promptly sat on his lap. 

        “Having fun?” He chuckled. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

        “Mhm! Are you?” She asked, stroking his white-blond hair again. 

        “Yeah, I am.” He gazed into her eyes, arms around her waist, and smiled back at her. 

        “Well good, I’m glad.” She declared, and hunched down so that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. He laughed quietly and squeezed her shoulder. 

        Asseylum didn’t bother getting her own chair for nearly half an hour, when she noticed the pained look he had been trying to conceal at having the circulation almost cut off from his legs. 

        “You can tell me when to get off of you, Slaine.” She said, turning to face him draping her arms over his shoulders once more. 

        “I know,” He chuckled. “But you looked comfortable.” 

        “Well  _ you _ didn’t” She poked him gently in the chest, squealing in delight when he pulled her in for yet another kiss. The old song faded out, and was slowly replaced with “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz. Asseylum’s eyes brightened as she looked towards the dance floor eagerly.

        “Do you want to dance?” Slaine asked, offering his hand. She nodded, beaming, and took it. He led her onto the dance floor, gray jacket abandoned to hang over his chair, to a cleared spot still by the windows, and the two of them began to sway on the spot, completely wrapped up in each other. 

_         “When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise… there’s so much they hold…”  _ God, he couldn’t stop staring at her. She was so gorgeous. Her big, turquoise eyes gazed back into his with a caring he’d never feel worthy to possess. She took a step even closer to him, but it wasn’t close enough. He ached to kiss her, to hold her so tight his heart would be right next to hers, but he didn’t want to stop looking into her eyes. They were full of so much he never thought he could ever be a part of; so much love and desire and compassion, it felt almost too good to be true that she had chosen to be with him. 

        The words ran around his head again. The last time he’d said them, they’d both been so drunk it was doubtful she even remembered. 

_         “‘Cause even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the Earth. We’ve got a lot to learn, but God knows we’re worth it…”  _

        She started fiddling with his hair again, an affectionate smile on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something, too, but she didn’t. Instead she reached up to meet his lips, their kiss sweet and brief. He glanced up at her friends for a second to see Inko had roped Inaho into the previous dance, and now had him trapped with her. He eyed Slaine quickly before turning away. Whatever. Seven months ago, he’d still been pissed, but it didn’t matter anymore. He and Asseylum were together, despite his every pessimistic expectation, and as long as she was safe, he was willing to let bygones be bygones. 

        They stayed for a few more songs until a flicker of discomfort flashed across Asseylum’s face. Slaine asked what was wrong.

        “My shoes.” She answered simply, waving away the question. To be honest, he was surprised she’d kept them on as long as she had. Asseylum had been wearing those ridiculously thin high heels since he came to pick her up. 

        “Let’s sit down, then.” He suggested, leading her back to the table.

        As soon as they had gotten back to the table, she bent over and undid the clasps, sliding the sparkling heels off her feet. Slaine checked his watch. It was 11.30 at night, already. “Chasing Cars” was playing on the stereo system.

        Asseylum snuggled up next to him, draping her legs over his until she was entirely on his lap again. 

        “Oh!” She blurted out in surprise when she noticed that. “Is this okay?”

        “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” 

        “Promise me you’ll say something if your legs hurt this time?”

        “I promise.”

         “Okay then.” She leaned down to kiss him again, running her fingers once more through his short hair. He kissed her in return, lyrics floating through his ears as they embraced:

_         “All that I am… all that I ever was… is here in your perfect eyes, they’re all I can see…” _ Everything about her was perfect.  _ “I don’t know where… confused about how as well… just know that these things will never change for us at all.”  _ Oh, how he wanted that to be true. He wanted the two of them to stay like this forever. She seemed to have a way of making everything alright. There were so many things he absolutely adored about her. 

        If he didn’t tell her soon, he’d end up shouting it out loud. The words were bubbling up inside, ready to explode. It had been seven months since he told her, and he wasn’t sure if that could even count. This would be the first time he  _ really _ said it, and he was terrified she wouldn’t feel the same way. Why would she? He could never even come close to deserving her: her kindness, her grace, how her eyes would light up when she talked about all the different birds she loved so much, the endearing habit she had of playing with his hair, the passion that flared up in her when she was serious about something… she was spectacular. 

        “When do you want to leave?” She asked. 

        “Whenever you want to.” He responded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

        “What time is it?” She glanced at his watch. “The dance will be over soon. One more song?” 

        She asked that as if he wouldn’t say yes. They got up to see their previous spot taken by Harklight and his prom date, so she led the way to a secluded spot in the corner of the ballroom between two abandoned tables. 

        The moon outside wasn’t full like it had been on the night of their first kiss, but it was enough to illuminate her features and sparkle off her eyes. She really was incredibly beautiful. He told her so, making her blush. This time they were playing something sweet and slow. It was perfect for tonight. 

        “I love this song.” She murmured.

        “Me too.” He couldn’t recall the title, but she probably knew it. 

        They swayed to the rhythm, entwined in each other's arms, until the song had finished. 

        “Let's go home.” She whispered into his ear. They took their belongings and went back to his car. This time, she put on “Unsteady” by X Ambassadors and snuggled her head on his shoulder until they arrived back at her place. 

        She unlocked the door and led him inside, her skirt rustling and heels clicking with every step. 

        “Do you want to go out on the balcony?” She asked softly, her hands resting on his lapels. 

        “Sure.” He bent his head down just enough to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. 

        “I’ll get some wine.” She broke out of his arms to do so, returning a few minutes later with a bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other, and her makeup cleaned off. They made their way up to the balcony, Asseylum once again barefoot, where he poured a drink for each of them. 

        “To seven months.” He said, holding out his glass.

        “Seven months.” She echoed, clinking them together. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she slipped hers around his waist, kissing his jawline affectionately. The light of the crescent moon sifted through her hair and illuminated the scene. It really wasn’t unlike the night they first kissed, albeit slightly dimmer. They drank in silence, save for the faint rustling of clothes and wind. Asseylum shivered slightly, prompting Slaine to drape his own coat around her shoulders. She gripped it around her just as tightly as she had on that night, and turned to face him, empty wine glasses abandoned on the ground. 

        “Tonight’s been so perfect.” She told him.

        “I’m glad.” He smiled. “You know… I don’t think I ever told you how gorgeous you look in moonlight.”

        “You think I look good in every light.” She teased.

        “Well, you do.” His hands rested in the small of her back as she once again toyed with his hair. Holding her felt like being home. The words swirled around his head again.           "Asseylum...” He murmured, their lips just barely apart.

        “What is it, Slaine?” Her voice was tender, curious. Now or never. 

        “I love you.” 

        Her face split into a wide, delighted grin.

        “I love you, too.” It was as if she'd been waiting forever to tell him. 

        She met his lips passionately, her fingers combing through his hair. He gripped her tightly, returning her kiss with eagerness. He didn't know why he'd been so afraid to say it again all this time. 

        “Let’s have one last dance.” Asseylum said almost a minute later, when they broke apart. She led him up to her room and told him to wait by the door. When she bade him enter, she was dressed in a white, silken nightgown, her hair hanging freely down to her waist, the same song they’d danced to earlier playing softly from her stereo in the corner. His jacket was hung over the chair on her desk. She slipped the tie off over his head and tossed on top of her dresser. Holding her close, they began to dance. She was even an inch shorter than she had been with shoes on, but they were both barefoot anyways. Asseylum rested her head on his shoulder and brought her eyes up to meet his when the words started. He kissed her deeply, savoring this perfect moment. They were together. They were happy. She was safe, and she loved him back. It was all he’d ever wanted, really. 

_         “We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves; where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, time’s forever frozen still…”  _ He spun her around, making her laugh. This must be how bliss felt. 

        They danced a little while longer. Halfway through the song, she pulled him down for another kiss. This one was slower, more passionate. Her fingers fell to the first buttons of his shirt, and she began to undo them. They clung to each other, kissing as if they were running out of air. She coaxed the open shirt off his shoulders and pulled him with her onto the bed. 

        “Asseylum,” He stopped her, “are you sure you want to do this?” They had talked about it before, but he had to be absolutely certain. 

        “I’m sure.” She nodded.

        “Okay. Tell me if you’re ever not, though.” 

        “I will,” she caressed his cheek. “I love you.” 

        “I love you, too.”  _ More than you’ll ever know. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Asseylum curled up next to her sleeping lover and rested her ear over his heart. Their first time hadn’t been perfect, but it was something they’d done together, and that was enough for now. Her hand drifted over his shoulder and hugged him close. 

_         I love you, Slaine Troyard. _ She thought, letting the steady drum of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Slaine woke up the next morning with his arms still wrapped around Asseylum, whose head was resting on his chest. He leaned up and kissed the top of her head. 

        “Morning, love.” He said.

        “Mmf, g’morning.” She murmured sleepily. 

        “Did you sleep alright?”

        "Mhm, did you?” She stretched, yawning, and draped an arm back across his shoulders, burying her face in his chest. 

        “Yeah.” He stroked her back for a moment. Sunlight was streaming in through the open curtains. He looked at the clock; It was 9.30 in the morning. “Do you want breakfast?” He asked. 

        “Sure, but I dunno what we have. The cook won’t get here until Monday.”

        “That’s okay. What do you want to eat?”

        “Hmm… pancakes sound good.”

        “Okay, I’ll make some in a little bit.”

        “Sounds like a plan.” She kissed him on the cheek appreciatively. They spent the next ten minutes cuddled together in Asseylum’s bed, talking about their summer plans. It was officially the first of June, meaning they’d be done with high school in eighteen days. After that, it was pretty much anyone’s guess. Luckily, they’d both been accepted to the same school for next fall, which took the pressure off of having to maintain a long-distance relationship. 

        Eventually, Slaine pulled on his pants and went downstairs to make breakfast. Asseylum followed behind, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and his (now seemingly oversized) shirt that fell down to her upper thigh. She watched as he hunted through the kitchen for flour, baking powder, and sugar. 

        “Er… I’m gonna need my shirt back if you want anything else with breakfast.”

        “Aw, how come?” She pouted. 

        “I’m not cooking bacon topless.”

        “The bacon won’t be topless.” She laughed proudly at her boyfriend’s facepalm. “Alright, give me a second. I’ll go change.” She retreated upstairs, returning minutes later in her nightgown, his shirt in hand. 

        “I wish I could keep it on, though. It smells like you.” 

        “Then I’ll leave it here.” He turned around and kissed her on the lips. 

        “Okay. I’ll let you wear your old hoodie back home then, if you bring it back over next time you visit.” 

        “Alright.” He chuckled. He put on his shirt and flipped down the collar before returning to the food. She hugged him around the middle, burying her face between his shoulder blades. 

        They carried breakfast over to the kitchen table together. It was an unusually warm morning, even for June, so Asseylum had opened the window by their little nook. A soft breeze drifted by, ruffling her hair slightly. 

        “I wish you didn't have to leave so soon.” She mused 

        “I know, me either. My dad’ll freak if I'm not back by noon, though. 

        “It's only 10.00. How long does it usually take you to get home?”

        “About half an hour. So I don't have to leave for a while yet.”

        “That's good.” She finished her plate, leaving nothing but streaks of syrup to be soaked off. “Thank you for breakfast.” She said, planting a kiss on top of his head on her way to the sink. 

        “No problem, I'm glad you liked it.” He replied, following suit. 

        “You're the best boyfriend ever.” She told him happily. 

        “I'm glad.” He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. “I love you, Asseylum.”

        “I love you too, Slaine.

        This really  _was_ how bliss felt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I don't know how to do endings! Or beginnings... or middles... but I'll get better, I promise!


	3. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine and Asseylum finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to combine the engagement scene with the wedding scene. Also, by "flutes", I mean those plastic champagne flutes people use on New Year's to avoid breaking the good glasses; I do not mean plastic musical flutes.

        “So... are you ready for the long walk?” Harklight asked.

        “I- uh, I don’t think so, no.” Slaine ran his fingers nervously through his hair and began to pace around the dressing room.

        “You know you have nothing to worry about.” His friend reasoned.

        “What? Yes I do! Of course I do! What if she doesn’t even show up? That could happen!”

        “It won’t.”

        “How are you so sure? She can do better, we both know that.” He sat down and put his head in his hands. 

        “Slaine, snap out of it. You’ve been together since high school.”

        “But that’s my point!” He cried, springing up from the chair to resume his frantic pacing, hands gesturing wildly. “We’ve been together for so long, what if things change? What if she wants to break up in five years? What if having kids changes things? What if she decides she loves someone else, instead? These are all possibilities, Harklight!” 

        He tried to point out yet again that Slaine was being ridiculous, but the groom seemed to be past all reasoning and on the verge of hyperventilation. 

        “Look, everything’s going to be  _ fine _ . You know it will.” He said calmingly, holding his friend in place. “Just… stop moving, all right? Take a deep breath.”

        Slaine did as he was told, releasing at least a little of the tension in his shoulders. “I-I’m okay,” He stuttered out. “Just anxious.”

        “Well yeah, you’re getting married. Of course you’re anxious.” Harklight chuckled. “But I’m sure she’s freaking out, too.” 

        Slaine sat back down and folded his arms underneath his head. He was just as much of a nervous wreck on the day they got engaged:

 

       They had been planning on a beach trip since spring. Asseylum was cheerful the whole way there, letting light pour in through the sunroof, wind from the open window whipping her hair about. Even the tenth time she impatiently pulled strands off of her lip gloss, she stubbornly refused to close it, claiming that they hadn’t seen warm weather in weeks. 

        Slaine, meanwhile, was quiet. The tiny black box in his pocket was sapping all of his concentration. 

        He unloaded the trunk and they hiked down to the beach, hand in hand until she asked him to carry her. He did so, laughing for the first time that day, easing the jittery knot in his stomach. The sun was setting, and he forgot about the ring for a moment, listening to his girlfriend talk about all the different things they could do this summer. 

        “It’s so beautiful.” She breathed when they had finally reached the shore. Fiery sunlight flickered over warm, rippling waters as seagulls cawed and swooped down to retrieve stray bits of food left by beachgoers. Luckily, no one else was there anymore. 

        The little box demanded his attention yet again, and he nervously stuck a hand in his pocket, stroking the fuzzy surface in an attempt to stay calm. It was no use. His mind started looping in frantic circles of everything that could go wrong tonight: he could lose the ring; he could stumble over the words he’d practiced so carefully for months; he could trip on the way down… and, of course, she might just say no. That was obviously the worst possibility (though not mutually exclusive to the rest). What would happen if she  _ did _ turn him down? Would they still be dating? Would they break up? 

        Every time he considered that, it felt like something pulled his heart into his stomach and squeezed. They had been dating since the beginning of senior year--  _ in high school _ \-- and he was still completely in love with her, but that didn’t guarantee that she still felt the same way.

        “Slaine, is everything alright?” She asked. He didn’t realize he’d been zoning out.

        “Yeah, why?” He forced a smile.

        “You’ve been looking panicky all day, and you keep putting your hand in your pocket.”

        “Oh, sorry.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

        “Are you sure?”

        “Yeah, it's nothing.” 

        “Alright…” She said, clearly unconvinced, but deciding to let it go for now. “Come on, let’s set up.”

        They spread beach towels over the soft sand farther from shore. Asseylum opened the picnic her boyfriend had packed and pulled out sandwiches, watermelon, banana bread, a bottle of (surprisingly expensive) wine, one of champagne, and two plastic flutes. 

        “Why did you bring champagne?” She asked curiously.

        “Oh- uh, that might be for later.” He stowed it back in their bag and poured a glass of red wine for each of them. 

        They ate in comfortable silence, watching as the sun crept toward the horizon. Asseylum gleefully threw bread crust to the seagulls so they might enjoy dinner, too. Her smile was still the most dazzling thing about her. It was his favorite sight, even in the years before they first started dating. 

_         Seven years…  _ He thought in amazement. It didn’t feel nearly as long as it sounded. They had their fights, certainly, but they would always reconcile, and the good times  _ far  _ outweighed the bad. Even tragedies were made bearable just by the other one’s presence. In the weeks after Slaine lost his father, Asseylum was the only person he would talk to. He barely ate and wouldn’t get out of bed, but she stayed with him until he finally went back to work. Most of their nights were spent silently holding each other, his head buried in her shoulder for comfort. 

        After dinner, they went for a walk along the shoreline, hand in hand, gazing at the sparkling waters while Slaine worked up the nerve to finally ask. 

        “Honey, are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” She inquired when he fretfully put a hand in his pocket for the third time in two minutes.

        “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

        She slowed to a halt. He turned around to face her.

        “You’re  _ positive _ ?”

        “I’m positive.” He forced another smile. 

        “Okay, because…” She smiled knowingly, caressing his hair. “We’ve been together for years,”

        “Yeah, I know.”

        “And I love you.”

        “I know. I love you, too.”

        “Then whatever you have to say, or…  _ ask _ … I promise there’s nothing to worry about.” She kissed him on the cheek as if in punctuation.

        “Okay,” He said, nodding slowly. He cleared his throat and reached for one of her hands, blanking for just the smallest of moments, but the words he’d rehearsed so many times came rushing back in an instant. “Asseylum,” he began, “I… you are everything to me. I’ve been in love with you since we started high school, and I honestly never thought you would feel the same way, but by some miracle… you did. Everything that’s happened to us, from the Halloween when we first kissed, to our days in college, to now, has been so wonderful, and there are things I don't think I could have gotten through without you. Even the bad times have been made bearable just by the fact that you’re here, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He dropped to one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. “Asseylum, will you marry me?” 

        She hid a grin behind her hand and nodded vigorously, eyes brimming with tears.

        “Yes!” She managed to choke out before swooping down to kiss him with such force they both collapsed into the sand.

 

        Slaine lifted up his head to stare into the dressing room mirror. Maybe he was just being ridiculous, but that didn’t ease the painful knot of panic in his stomach. What if this ended up being a mistake? What if she didn’t even show up? He groaned and flopped back down, head tucked into his arms. 

        There was a soft knock, then a pause, before the door opened just a crack. 

        “Is he ready?” Asseylum’s maid of honor whispered. 

        “Erm, I think he needs a few minutes.” Harklight replied, glancing at his friend. He looked up to see Eddelruitto, now nineteen years old, standing before him. Even though she was technically an adult, Slaine didn’t think he’d ever stop seeing her as a little kid. 

        “Is Asseylum ready?” He asked. “Is she coming?”

        “Yes, of course she is! We're waiting for you."

         “Oh, okay, then. I'm coming.” He gulped and led the way down the church's hall. Eddelruitto broke away to find Asseylum just before they got to the large, heavy doors. Slaine took a deep breath, pushed them open, and walked slowly to the front. Originally, he and Asseylum wanted an outdoor wedding, but her grandfather was a traditionalist who refused to pay for it otherwise. He took his place by the pulpit and waited for his fiancee. 

        After what felt like forever, the doors opened again, “March of the Bride” began to play, and she started down the aisle towards him. 

       Slaine felt his heart lurch, this time with excitement, as he gazed at her. To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement; she was breathtaking. Her hair had been twisted up into an elegant knot, bangs brushing just a centimeter over her eyebrows. The dress she wore was exquisite: long, white, and even more princess-y than anything she’d worn before: adorned with pearls and lace and golden ribbons. Her face was shining with joy and hope, turquoise eyes bright and brimming with happy tears she was trying to blink back, but even through the delicate lace veil that trailed down to the base of her neck, her smile was brilliant. Slaine’s vision blurred at the thought of his soon-to-be wife and his cheeks ached from grinning, but he couldn’t stop. When at last she reached the altar, he lifted the veil over her head and clasped her hands in both of his. 

         “Dearly beloved,” the officiant announced, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Slaine Troyard and Asseylum Vers Allusia…” Slaine’s mind drifted in and out of what he was saying, lost in his partner’s eyes. It wasn’t until vows were exchanged that he tuned in again. 

        “Do you, Slaine Troyard, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

        “I do.” 

        “And do you, Asseylum Vers Allusia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

        “I do.” She declared.

        Harklight stepped forward to hand Slaine the ring.

        As he slid the white gold band onto her ring finger, he repeated after the officiant:

        “On this day, I marry my best friend… the one who shares my life, my love, and my dreams. Asseylum, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours, to cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am, and with all that I have… I honor you as my wife forevermore.” His voice cracked at the end, and he held her hand a moment longer while Eddelruitto brought forth the second wedding ring. As Asseylum did the same, she repeated the officiant’s words:

        “On this day, I marry my best friend… the one who shares my life, my love, and my dreams. Slaine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours, to cherish and protect you as my husband. With all that I am, and with all that I have... I honor you as my husband forevermore.” 

        “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

        She was the first to move, scooping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips into hers in one swift motion. They swayed on the spot for a moment, his arms wrapped around her waist, one of her hands in his hair, another on the nape of his neck, the cheering of their guests muffled by adrenaline. This was true perfection. 

 

        They spent at least half an hour posing for pictures. When at last, the first course came, both bride and groom could finally give rest to their aching feet. For the best man's toast, Harklight recounted stories of their college days, back when they were both striking out from their families and decided to share a one-bedroom apartment so painfully cheap, it had nothing but an ancient fireplace for heat. Slaine remembered that dingy, run-down old place rather fondly. It may have been a bitch to live in, but the cold winter nights they spent curled up together under a pile of quilts were some of the best he’d ever had. 

        Guests applauded politely at the end of his speech, and the married couple shared another kiss. A canopy had been set up over the dance floor outside for the reception. He walked arm-in-arm with his new wife and took her hand as they danced to “Photograph” by Ed Sheeran, their song since senior year. 

       “I love you.” He murmured.

        “I love you, too.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne. It seemed impossible that they had made it this long, but here they were, as husband and wife. She was married to the man she’d loved since high school, and couldn’t be happier. 

        Just as dinner was wrapping up, there was a gentle patter of rain on the cloth roof. The flower girl, who had already finished her meal, asked her mom if she could dance in the rain. Music was still playing, and soon a good-sized chunk of the wedding party had joined in.

        “Do you want to dance?” Asseylum asked, giggling.

        “Sure, why not?” He replied, and took her hand. They stepped out into the warm showers and danced to Van Morrison’s “Brown Eyed Girl”. Predictably, they were both soaked during the cake-cutting ceremony, but grinning from ear to ear. He knew what was coming, but still managed to be caught by surprise.

        “Mmf!” He blurted, wiping cake and sugar off his face as Asseylum cackled; he couldn’t help but laugh as well.  Scooping up another chunk of cake, he retaliated.

        "Ack!" She moved to clean off the cake, eyes sparkling with amusement. Slaine leaned down and kissed his wife's frosting-covered lips.

        Guests had their fill of dessert and coffee before waving the newlywed couple off. They popped another bottle of champagne in the limo, and she held up her glass in a toast.

        "To us."

        "To us." He echoed, sharing yet another kiss as they rode through the twilit streets back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that was really crappy, and I apologize, but basically everything I write is shit, so you shouldn't be surprised. (Hey, that sort of rhymes!) Anyways, thanks for sticking around, and I can't promise that the last two chapters will be any better. Also, the thing with the flower girl and everyone dancing in the rain is based off of what I did at my cousin's wedding in Mexico when I was eight.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asseylum is used to comforting her husband after bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I thought it would be cute to write a little thing where Asseylum consoles Slaine after a nightmare. This is probably the best one so far, tbh. The writing is less cringe-worthy.

_         The ground tugged at his feet, slowing him down. He was sprinting for the exit, but the closer he got, the longer the hallway grew. She was slipping from his grasp.  _

_         “No!” He shouted, but he couldn’t hear himself. He clung to her hand tighter and ran as fast as he could.  _

_         She called his name, but he could scarcely hear her. Everything sounded like he was underwater. He called back, desperate to hang on to the woman he loved. _

_         It was no use. They were closing in. Hordes of unfamiliar enemies drew near, swiping at her. Pawing for her. He pulled the gun from its holster and swung his wife behind him.  _

_         "Run!” He shouted. The door was closing, but there was still time. She shook her head. She couldn’t understand him.  _

_         There wasn’t enough time. One of them brushed against his gray coat. He aimed and took the shot before grabbing her hand and running again. They were so close… if he could just get her to the door, everything would be okay. It went without saying that he was prepared to die for her. He couldn’t hear her voice anymore. The swaths of undead assailants moaned loud enough to block out everything else, but even that was muted.  _

_         They reached the door just as it slid shut.  _

_         “NO!” He screamed. There had to be a way. Just let her live. Just let her live! He slammed his fist against the control buttons, willing them to open. Begging them to at least let her through.  _

_         She whispered his name.  _

_        “I love you.” He choked, hugging her tightly. He’d promised. He’d _ promised _.  _

_         Peering over her shoulder, he could see the army of rotten flesh encroaching upon their tiny pocket of humanity. A thrill of adrenaline rang throughout his body as one ripped her from his arms.  _

_         “No!” _

 

        “Slaine!” Asseylum whispered, lifting her head off of her husband’s chest. He gasped for air and sat bolt upright. 

        “Asseylum,” He murmured, burying his head in his wife’s shoulder. “You’re okay.”

        “Honey, are  _ you _ okay?” She stroked his hair soothingly. “It’s alright, it was just a dream. I’m right here.” 

        “I-I know.” He stuttered, gripping her tightly. Fear still clung to him like seaweed. He couldn’t let her go. “Asseylum, you were-” He broke into a sob, clutching her even tighter. 

        “Shh…” She whispered comfortingly. “It’s alright; it was just a nightmare. I’m okay, love.”

        “I kn… I know.” He repeated, letting her continue to brush her fingers through his hair as he held her. His own heart still hammered in his chest. The smell of strawberries drifted gently up from her own silken hair, and he tucked a lock behind her ear. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He mumbled, kissing her on the shoulder. 

        “I know.” She silently promised the same thing, careful not to say it out loud. The fear of losing her was still crippling to him, and he didn’t need to know right now that she would die for him, too. That was a secret she kept to herself. 

        She let a hand fall from his shoulder to his heart. It was still jittering in his chest, but was starting to slow, at least. She’d woken up when he started talking in his sleep, tossing his head around and muttering “No!” She was just about to nudge him awake when he cried out in earnest, flinging himself upright. At least his breathing was back to normal. 

        Nightmares like these weren’t uncommon for Slaine, unfortunately. Ever since they’d shared a bed, he’d been plagued by almost monthly night terrors. He admitted they’d been going on for quite a while, even then, and she suspected it might have had something to do with the incident in high school. Losing his father only made them worse. 

        “You know, honey, you really should talk to someone about this.”

        “I’ve been trying. Nothing helps.”

        “Well maybe there’s something we still haven’t tried.”

        “Like what?”

        “I don’t know. I’ll see if I can make an appointment with the psychiatrist tomorrow.”

        “We’ve tried that.” He reminded her.

        “Then maybe we should try again! Honey, there has to be  _ something _ we can do.”

        “This has been happening for years, and nothing’s helped.”

        “Well something might!”

        “Okay,” he sighed, relenting. “You can set up an appointment for Monday morning. I’ll… see if I can take the day off.” He wanted to tell his wife that it was useless, but she never listened anyways. Her unwavering optimism was something he loved about her, but sometimes it was just plain stubbornness. Oh well. This was one of those times where it was just easier to let her do what she wanted.

        Adrenaline had left its jarring mark in his chest. He couldn’t go to sleep yet even if he wanted to. Luckily, Asseylum didn’t seem tired, either. She pulled on the robe at the foot of their bed and went downstairs to make tea. Slaine followed suit, tugging on the one he’d hung over the closet hook and trailing behind her. He grasped her hand meekly, unwilling to let her go alone. She grinned lovingly and pecked his cheek in response, squeezing his hand back. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

        In the kitchen, she filled the kettle up with water and set it on the stovetop. Slaine sat at the little breakfast nook by the window. After her grandfather’s passing, they’d both inherited the family estate, changing its name from the Vers Allusia Manor to Vers Troyard. He liked the way their last names mixed. 

        Asseylum came over and sat on his lap. She leaned down, kissing his temple. 

        “Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?” 

        “I don’t know.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. The details were already starting to slip away. Terror still burned fresh in his heart when he recalled the feeling of her being ripped from his arms. “It was just… a bad dream. I couldn’t protect you.”

        “At least it was just a dream.”

        “Yeah, but what happens when it’s not?”

        “Honey, you don’t have to be on guard all the time. I can take care of myself.”

        “I know you can, I just can’t help but worry. What happens if you go out with your friends and get shot coming home or something? Or some drunk idiot hits you with his car again?”

        “Slaine, that’s not going to happen!” She almost chuckled at how ridiculous her husband was being. She knew how to be careful! She was much more worried about something happening to  _ him _ , in all honesty. He was so cautious when it came to her safety, he was almost callous about his own. She leaned down more, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “I’ll be okay, love.”

        “You can’t promise that.” He mumbled. So softly she could barely hear him. 

        “I can.” She flicked a sliver of hair away from his eyes. “I  _ do _ .”

        “Okay.” He sighed. He’d have to accept that for now. He tilted his head back enough to meet her lips and felt her smile against them. 

        The shrill whistle of the kettle broke through the moment. Asseylum got up to make tea, still wondering how to best put her husband’s mind at ease. He was too stubborn to talk to anyone about this. It couldn’t be just because of the accident in high school, could it? No, that didn’t make sense. It was probably a lot of things. She sighed inwardly as she spooned sugar into her drink. Sugar and lemon for her, lots of cream for Slaine. 

        “So I’ll make an appointment for Monday?”

        “Sure.” Slaine mumbled tiredly. She set his mug down in front of him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

        “We’ll figure this out, honey.” She said.

        “I hope so.” He dropped his face into his hands. “I don’t think I can take this anymore. Seeing you dead-” He choked back a sob. Asseylum stood next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Even the  _ thought _ of losing him made her squeeze instinctively tighter. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like having to watch him die over and over again, knowing that she couldn’t protect her own best friend. 

        “I’m not going anywhere, Slaine.” She murmured, trying to console her husband. “Shh… it’s okay, they were just dreams. I promise I’ll be okay.”

        They stayed like that for a while until Slaine regained his composure. The tea was still warm, thankfully, and they spent the next few minutes discussing their options. Eventually it was decided that Asseylum would make an appointment for Monday and Slaine would take that day off of work. He put the cups in the sink to wash tomorrow and followed his wife up to bed. 

        Pulling the covers up snugly over the both of them, he kissed the top of her head.

        “Goodnight, Slaine.” She murmured, snuggling her head back onto his chest and listening to the calm thud of his heartbeat.

        “Goodnight, Asseylum.” He whispered, holding her safely in his arms. Her breathing slowed to a steady, even pace, and he let the comforting sound lull him into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that wasn't very good either and I apologize, but I'm working on it. Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn't really sure how to write all this, but I hope I did a good job. :) Lol, sorry the dialogue sucks.


End file.
